scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Grumpkin King
"You've interrupted my plans for the last time. You may think this is funny, but this pumpkin is far from humorous. This is serious, and business is now." ''-Grumpkin King'' The Grumpkin King is a character that was introduced in Gregory & Fire: The Ultimate Legend. He served as the main antagonist throughout the story until later in the game. He was the leader of the Grumpkin army, including the seven Grumpkin sages. His plan was to awaken Centurion from his imprisonment in the Sagittariot region and rule the world using his power, but was killed by him. Gregory and Fire had encountered him and his subjects to stop them, only for the Grumpkin King to use them to stall for his plan. Physical Appearance The Grumpkin King appears as a humanoid pumpkin wearing black magician's clothing, donning the hat and cloak along with the brown boots. He also wears black clothes underneath, with a belt to keep them tight. On his hat, a white skull sits on the red wrap. His facial expression is grumpy-like, something most pumpkins lack. Personality The Grumpkin King comes off as serious and cold, always focusing on what he has in mind and does not like being deterred from his task. He also cares if not, little to nothing about his subjects. He treats them as tools, rather than actual beings. Whenever Gregory and Fire were around to thwart his plans, he is quick to dispatch his subjects onto them while continuing his task, and shows nothing but disappointment if they failed. If he experiences failure himself, however, he tends to enter a mental breakdown, scorning the ones who caused it. History Rukbat Trail When Gregory and Fire headed onto the Rukbat Trail, they first meet the Grumpkin King alone. The first encounter was friendly, as the Grumpkin King seemed to not have any intentions at the time. He introduces himself to them and leaves as unnoticed. Rukbat City A while later, Gregory and Fire meet the Grumpkin King again, this time with his henchmen. Again, they posed no threat to them, and introduced themselves and their purposes, claiming that they were going to "make a difference" before leaving. Before the encounter, they were convincing the citizens of Rukbat City that they were going to change the way how things ran in the Sagittariot region. Australis Hill On Australis Hill, Gregory and Fire investigates unusual activity on the site. Grumpkins were scattered around to take down any intruders who disturbed them from their work. When they reached the top of the hill, they encountered the Grumpkin King, though he dispatches one of his Pumpkin sages on them before taking off. Apparenly, he was using the site to locate an "ancient treasure", and a "Pillowstar". Borealis Pass At Borealis Pass, Gregory and Fire meet the Grumpkin King again, though he simply ignores them and summons some of his Grumpkins to deal with them. When he sees his Grumpkins defeated, he scoffs and heads off. Nunki City In Nunki City, the Grumpkin King was nowhere to be found, though his sages were. On his orders, he told them to attack the city. When Gregory and Fire stopped them, they were confronted by two of the sages, while the others headed back. During this "distraction", he kidnaps Yasmine and Emberette in hopes to lure Gregory and Fire to him. Grumpkin Manor When Gregory and Fire headed to Grumpkin Manor to save Yasmine and Emberette, they were immediately encountered by tougher Grumpkins at the front door. After their defeat, Gregory and Fire headed inside. On each floor, there were the seven sages ready to take them out. On the top floor, the Grumpkin King awaited them in his quarters, There, he held Yasmine and Emberette captive, and engages battle with Gregory and Fire when they reached there. After being defeated. he has a mental breakdown before his sages take off with him, leaving Gregory and Fire to free the girls. Ascella City In Ascella City, the Grumpkin King meets Wolfember and Black Shifty, to whom he isn't surprised by. Curious, Wolfember intervenes and threatens the Grumpkin King that if he should attack Gregory or Fire, or takes the Pillowstars, he wouldn't hesitate to kill him. However, the Grumpkin King ignores them and disappears from their sight. Ascella Ruins In Ascella Ruins, the Grumpkin King collects the fourth Pillowstar and leaves the ruins. Ascella Forest In Ascella Forest, the Grumpkin King meets up with his sages and takes off with all seven Pillowstars to a graveyard. Meridionalis Graveyard In the Meridionalis Graveyard, the Grumpkin King set up tougher Grumpkins and his sages to deal with Gregory and Fire, should they try to interfere again. During this, he attempts to awaken Centurion by using all seven Pillowstars. During the process, Gregory and Fire step in, which brings rage towards him. This causes him to engage in a second battle against the two. When defeated, he suffers another mental breakdown, then immobilizes Gregory and Fire with his eyes, and creates a giant orb with all of his energy and directs it towards them, attempting to murder them, but the orb was neutralized by Wolfember's fireball attack. This shocks him, but grins as he realized that his plan was a success by distracting them. He then heals himself afterwards, and attempts to use Centurion. However, Centurion strikes him fatally with a lightning bolt, ending his reign before it began. Battle Grumpkin Manor "I am a being with a cause...A cause to rule this pathetic planet. None shall oppose me!" ''-Grumpkin King'' In his first battle, The Grumpkin King mostly uses magic for his attacks. One of them is him rapidly throwing magical orbs in the air until they become large and land on one of the duo. However, the way he corrects his hat indicates who the giant orb lands on. When he pushes his hat up, it will be Fire, while if he pulls it back on his head, it's Gregory. The orb has to be hit five times to destroy it. Failing to do so will damage both Gregory and Fire. Another one is when he circulates orbs around the area before unleashing it as a wave. Gregory and Fire can jump over them depending on its speed. If it swirls slowly, they must jump one at a time, while the faster swirls means that both must jump together. When ten seconds pass, the orbs will circle around the Grumpkin King and release it in a quick wave. When his body blinks three times, Gregory and Fire have to jump to avoid the wave. Additionally, each turn he will throw an orb into the air, which targets a random character. They can be hit by Gregory and Fire's weapons, which will hit the Grumpkin King if knocked back. Meridionalis Graveyard "I should have went all-out against you both in the first place. You won't stop me today, fools." ''-Grumpkin King'' In the second battle, the Grumpkin King's attacks have changed. While the turn based attack hasn't changed, most of his other moves have. He will also levitate during this battle, making weapons useless. One attack he uses is a will-o-wisp. The seven purple wisps circle around his body and are launched depending on their colors. If the wisps are green, they target Gregory, while orange wisps target Fire. The purple wisps are neutral and will fly past the two, sometimes setting as a distraction. Another attack he does is firing beams from his hands. At some point, he will join the beams between Gregory and Fire before quickly whipping his arms. The beams can be jumped, but when the time come, Gregory and Fire have to jump together. He has another attack in which he creates a magical orb and launches it at them. The orb can be hit back, but the Grumpkin King will hit it as well. Gregory and Fire can hit the orb back a number of times until the Grumpkin King is unable to return the attack. The orb also can paralyze whoever it hits for one turn. For the Grumpkin King, if he is hit by the orb, he will be on the ground for two turns. Trivia * The Grumpkin King makes a reference to the Tomato Demons when he mentions them in one of his conversations, calling them "fruit savages". ** In the Grumpkin King's room of Grumpkin Manor, he has a cryogenically frozen Tomato Demon as one of his stands. * The wave-like orb attacks he uses in his first battle are a reference to the move Hidden Power, a Pokemon move. In the second battle, the returning orb-like attack is a reference to Deadman's Volley, a famous attack known in the Zelda gaming franchise. * The Grumpkin King, along with the Tomato Demon King, are the only two fruit-like beings in the series to have a royal title. * The Grumpkin King was drawn on Halloween day of 2017.